Secrets Revealed
by Under Cover Wolf Writer
Summary: Ried has a secret. One he thought he could run away from. Now it has come back to haunt his new life. The poor genius didn't know what to do or how to tell the team. Is he going to be shoved back in his shell? Or will he be himself with the help of the BAU family?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long few weeks. The plane was quiet on the ride back to the BAU. The genius sat alone in the back of the plan. His eyes stayed to the floor.

He hadn't meant to make everyone angry. Yet it still happened. The young man was kicking himself trying to go back into his shell. The case they had been on just ended. It took its toll on all of them.

Especially when Reid almost died. He had deliberately put himself in harms way. With out a vest or back up. Hotch didn't care what motives the boy had, going in alone was not an idea that should be fathomed.

It had been quite the day nor did it help that no had slept. When the team tried to ask the reasoning behind his actions he refused to say. Shutting down was an effective method but it would only last for so long.

" We need to know why you tried to talk to the unsub with out supervision," Rossi attempted. There was no response. The Italian sighed in frustration.

The case seemed to have no leads at first. There were no connections. Race didn't matter. No gender. It seemed random. Some victims were adults, others teenagers. Nothing had seemed to work. It made no sense.

After the most recent victim two days ago they had sent Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss to the high school. They couldn't be too thorough. Of course they all took to the two agents yet they had not paid attention to a certain genius.

Spencer had chosen to go to the library and stay there. He wondered why they had sent him. He was useful with maps more than teens. There he met a girl named Monique. She was senior. After some conversation Reid knew she was the killer.

Upon having no evidence he ran to one of the friends that had known the victim. After about four hours Reid had found the evidence he needed. His heart clenched in pain. This he had never experienced too much. He understood her.

Her killings had a social profile. It was clear now. Monique had been protecting those around the victims. She deemed them fit for death. Some were parents who chose to ignore their child's depression or anxiety. Others were those who told students to go kill themselves.

She was protecting those who were being neglected. Apparently her own mental state was being ignored so it had increased in severity. Her mind held the illusion that if those who were killed in the name of insanity then sanity would be the outcome.

The genius understood. Others would just slap a label and go on but he couldn't. The girl would spend the rest of her life in a institution. No hopes of escape, nothing. She would live in her own mind trapped. Just like his mother.

A glimmer of determination had built. If he could talk to her first maybe there was a way to clear her head. To make her see what she had done. It was only a chance. That's what it was and he had to take it.

During the shake down the team had crashed in and Monique panicked. Spencer tried hard to calm her down. All he wanted was for her to listen. He could hear is own voice pleading for her to listen.

" I know, things don't make sense right now. But trust me we will get you help. You just wanted to help them. "

She had looked at him her tears streaming down," They all wanted to end their lives. And what did these people do. Their parents ignored them! The people they called friends told them it was just a faze! And everyone else told them just to kill themselves! I just wanted to let them know those people were wrong. "

Reid had put down is gun long ago but that didn't help. She still had one trained on him," They were. They were so wrong. No one needed to hear they weren't worth anything. It didn't help and you knew that. You knew what it was like to be abandoned. ."

" I do. And so do you," she motioned to his team,"They don't understand. Those two agents left you so they could speak to those kids. They abandoned you to the library making you feel so worthless. I saw it in your eyes. You yourself haven't accept it yet. But it'd there. In the back of your mind waiting like all the rest of our demons. "

" They haven't abandoned me Monique. I have never been good with people and they knew that. So I let them handle the social part while I handled the logic part. That's what a team does."

She snarled her head shaking," Listen to you. Making excuses. You will soon see Dr. Reid that they don't understand you. They don't care for you. But even as I'm talking I can't bare to see that. You are far too good to be fooled by these lying beasts. "

All eyes saw the grip on the gun tighten. Her hands shaking."Please," Reid whispered to her,"...please just listen to me. Don't let your head get in the way. Just listen to me"

" I can't let them hurt you. You're far too pure for that. I might not be able to take them all but I can at least take you," her eyes held so much pain. She knew what she had to do.

Before she could fire the shot Morgan had fired his. The bullet lodged itself in between her eyes. She fell with out another sound. Reid however let out a silent cry as he ran over to her. He had failed.

Never would he forget her. The girl who just lost her way. He held her for a moment before Hotch forced him up. By the time they got to the plane everyone had voiced their clear disappointment.

"-you there? Come on."

Spencer jumped. His wide eyes looked to find the whole team still looking at him. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit to them he knew what the girl felt. So instead he just shrugged and looked down. A sound seemed to break the tension.

" Why is Garcia calling us now;we are almost home,"Morgan murmured while reaching over to the video screen answering it. Her blonde self appeared a nervous smile on her face. This sent the team wanting to groan.

" Hello my little babies I hope you're all in a pleasant mood."

" We might not be once you give us the reason of this call," Rossi muttered to her. He was tired just like the rest. They all wanted to go home and rewind. Maybe even have a few drinks before coming back to work.

However luck was never on their side. The woman on the screen sighed and said bluntly," Look. We got one here at the BAU. He is already in custody but they can't get him to talk and figured since you guys are already on your way you could stop by sprinkle a dash a truth powder, get him to confess and it will all be done."

Hotch blinked trying to follow her line of thought," what is this guy in for? Why did they bring him in? And what is the damage?"

" Hmmmm lets see from what I have been reading this guy is pretty slummy," she began firing away at lightening speed," apparently the BAU has been tracking him for years. Finally they found his latest victim. He has been known to kidnap , keep, and kill his 'pets'

" His name is George Smith. The BAU had to wait for his third victim to show up. You know that the whole one is an accident, two is a coincidence, and three is a pattern thing. Anyway so he captures males from 20-30, white, and very submissive. He's an alpha himself wanting to control everything."

Emily nodded," I'm impressed. You do that all on your own?"

Garcia shook her head," No babies I did not. I'm reading all that is in the report. This guy is the worst. He's confident and slimy and I want you guys to get here cause him being here gives me the creeps."

" It's true," JJ called from the back of the techs lair. She was shuffling through some paperwork," she has officially locked me down here. Apparently aphis kind of evil is contagious. "

Sticking her tongue out the girl in glasses went back to her audience," I just can't be too sure anymore. Especially with my Seal Team 6 away to protect us. "

" Baby Girl as much as we love your gorgeous face and voice we are too tired to play Knights at the round table so please just give it to us straight up. "

The techie gasped but complied," Long story made into short quick sentences is this: Strauss wants you guys to come in and interrogate this bastard. Break him and then go home after the paper work is all done," she was interrupted by a tired sigh from the group," I know you all are tired but the faster this is done the faster you will sleep and dream of candy canes and gumdrops. "

Hotch smiled on behave of the team. She never ceased to motivate them in the weirdest of ways," Thank you Garcia. Send us the case digitally and we will see you soon. "

Penelope saluted and signed off with a flare. The team seemed heavy with exhaustion. Though it wasn't ideal did this was what they had signed up for. Being sent the information they quickly became experts on this man.

" This guy isn't going to answer any of our questions Hotch. I mean look at this. He believes he is gods gift to man. No one will get him to answer. This is all about power for him," Morgan interjected.

During the discussion of the case Reid had paled considerably. He knew this type of trail. How the victims were left thrown like trash. This weren't planned murders. They were abrupt and filled with anger.

Bile bubbled into his throat. He thought this was past him. His eyes looked over to the kidnappings. Those were planned. He had obviously been watching these young men for a long time. He was patient and organized. He kept s victim for years until he finally killed them.

George Smith was obviously looking for something. Some sort of relationship. He kept them for years hoping to shape them into a loyal pet. This was all too familiar to Reid.

" So he keeps the victims," Rossi began staring at the file," it's not just a few months or weeks it's years and then it seems he just dumps them."

"-but look at those knife wounds David," Emily interrupted," They are vicious and meant to be painful. It represents total rage. "

Hotch looked over the case files again. Something didn't add up," The first victim, Justin Rogers, sax kept for three years before killed. The second, Shaun Evans, five years. The third ,Victor Noble, was only kept a year before killed. What is it? Why is it that his patterns aren't lining up. "

" He could just get so angry that he looses control," Prentiss tried to reason.

Spencer stared straight at the floor. His face a mask of complete emotional drainage. It was like someone had turned of the button in his brain," He takes them because he knows they will submit. He wishes them to be a servant to his every need. But they broke one too many rules and he realized that the person he stole wasn't going to fit in the mold he had wanted. So he killed them. Leaving them in trash because that is where they belonged. "

The team had stared at him. Their mouths hung open. What were they to say? It seemed Reid was far away and no one would be able to reach him. How had he known all that.

Not even a few minutes later they had landed. The genius just got up out of the plane and into an SUV. A ball of stress formed into the stomach of their leader.

" what the hell is going one with him? It's like he is just going through the motions," Morgan observed. He hadn't seen him like this since Gideon had left.

" Then we better wake him up really fast. Whatever he knows about this man the quicker we can get this over with,"Emily muttered. They all enter two different SUVs and went on their way to the BAU. This was not going to be the shortest of nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days. It had been four days and none of the team had left the building. No one wanted to leave due to their dangerous suspect. It seemed the more of the guy's past they brought up the more they lost sleep.

Though they had no evidence it seemed he had a lot more victims than originally thought. Strauss didn't even leave her office. She slaved over paperwork trying to find more dirt on him.

It hit Hotch and Rossi the most. The case just didn't sit right with them. There were more secrets that seemingly pile up every few hours.

Their poor tech guru had bunkered down in her cave. She seemed to have endless files to read and makes sense of. Garcia did come out from time to time to seek the comfort of her dark agent.

The slam of the interrogation room caught everyone's attention. Strauss stormed out her eyes filled with frustration. She racked her hair with her hands. Her long strides aiming at Reid's desk.

Said genius was busy reading a book trying to clear his mind. Ever since they had gotten on this case he seemed to shut down. It was like he was holding back for some reason.

The female boss gripped his book and ripped or it of his hands. Emily had to stop Derek from going over there. Now was not the time to fight.

Spencer looked up into his boss's eyes as she began to speak.

" You need to go in there. "

He stood up pushing his chair back in alarm. His whole boy was rigid while his face began to pale," What?! You can't! I will not put myself at risk like this!"

" You signed up to help people," she responded still holding his book," You of all people should know that we will protect you. Plus it's not like he will be able to spread the word down the chain. "

" No! I won't! You don't know what they are capable of! Spreading information is easy and their connections run way deeper than you think," he snarled stepping back from the woman.

His hands were shaking. Fear leaked into his body. They had an agreement and now she was violating it. The thoughts were rushing around making him dizzy.

Running was an option. But even then Garcia would find him in a few days. The man's legs seemed to want to spasm. Maybe running was a good option.

A familiar arm around his shoulder made everything slow down. He tiredly looked to his leader. The strong face and determined eyes seemed to look at the woman with anger.

Hotch still held Reid close. He knew what a panic attack looked like and if it had gone any further...he didn't want to think about it. His eyes seemed to only focus and the blonde haired woman.

" Forcing an agent into a situation that could be dangerous to his health is not the best way to go is it?"

Strauss glared at him and looked back the genius," Do you really want him to walk out of here and find another kid?"

Reid began to chew on his lip feeling helpless. He looked rougher than usual and now seemed to show how much. The dark circles under his eyes seemed almost black, his normal bright eyes were now dull, and even more could be listen.

He knew that if he didn't do this Rossi and Aaron wouldn't get sleep at night. They would be affected because he was afraid to be back to where he was when he was younger. Leaning into Hotch he sighed.

" I want you to call Bill and get him down here for the after math. I know my team will watch on the other side but that is all I want watching. If anyone else sees it I will leave the BAU with out any hesitation. "

With the deal struck the boss walked back up to her office to make the call. The rest of their make shift family crowded around. Their concerned faces shinning bright with worry.

Aaron had lifted his arm off of the boy," you sure?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes," I am the only one who can get him to confess. Plus it's not like he knows me. I'll be fine. And after all this is over I will explain everything. But for now can at least one of you look at me like you're going to see me again. "

The group laughed at the memory. A tense silence fell on them. They had no idea what Reid knew. But if it made Strauss act that way it had to be big.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan wasn't happy about letting his pretty boy into the room with this man. He wanted to know what Strauss knew about him. There was some sort of secret being kept and that was not okay.

While Reid was out of ear shot he voiced his opinions," We aren't actually going to let him do this are we?"

" I'm with Derek, this shouldn't even be considered."

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice, Emily," Rossi muttered his arms crossed. A knot was in his stomach. This felt very wrong.

JJ seemed very upset. Her shaking hands were wrapped around on of Reid's mugs he let her borrow. Coffee sloshed around in it making the smell waft up to her nose," What are we gonna do riot? The only thing we can do is wait for it blow up. "

" Screw the explosion! My baby genius is not going into the dungeon with out weaponry or with out my chocolate stud muffin! I will not allow any mental harm to him!"

" We will do what is needed of us," Hotch said boldly after Garcia's rant," he wants us to watch because he knows we will protect him if things get out of hand. So let us all do that. And Penelope? I hate to say this but I need you to dig up Reid's past. We need to know this secret he's been keeping. I don't like not knowing. Now come on let's go. "

The team went to the two way mirror room. While their techie parted ways to her castle so she may work her magic. They were all ready to do what it takes to protect their family.

Reid stood outside of the door. He didn't want to go in. Whatever was to play out on the other side wasn't going to be enjoyable.

He slumped his shoulders. The presentation would need to see he was uncomfortable in his skin. The sign of submission had to be obvious. His breaths seemed to shallow in a slight panic

These guys were all about power. And the genius had enough experience with people like that. So holding a file with one hand he's used the other to knock on the door.

"May I come in?," the was speaker on the side. His voice seemed to shake slightly.

The loud southern answer come back," Since you asked nicely. You may. "

Slowly the door opened revealing the agent. The handcuffed man looked up at him with a smirk. It was obvious he was a Texan. Just by how he sat. His old faded jeans were torn with mud on them. Peeking out was his brown steel toed cowboy boots. They were old due to the scuff marks.

His brown eyes looked to the man's shirt. It was white and used to work in. The simple t-shirt pointed to a blue collar job. The blonde scruff showed on the his face. George had cynical blue eyes. And his stubbly short blonde hair added to his alpha demeanor.

Spencer forced his eyes down to the floor. He remembered the rules. There was no breaking them. They were forced into his brain. He knew what to do.

So he waited. Feeling the pair of eyes looking him over. It seemed he forgot how to breath. All he could think of was the memories that threatened to surface. A familiar numbness spread around him.

Ever since he had been in the BAU slowly his team had brought him out of the shell he was in. Now being reminded of the past...it seemed that she'll was trying to force him back in. To imprison him in panic and depression.

"Good boy,"the man purred. It seemed so fear he had passed the test," it's alright. You can sit down. "

Doing as told his back hit the cold metal chair. Still keeping shrinking himself thing not to take up too much space he looked at the elder in front of him. Silently asking if he could place the file on the table.

The thing every person seemed to lack is their knowledge of silence. They believe it is there enemy. That the silence causes them to lose their communication skills. But in react the lack of noise can be molded. Silence can be spoken in its own language. Something the genius was forced to understand.

After the alpha nodded he place it on the surface, freeing his hands. Still he kept his eyes downcasted. The weight of the man's gaze felt horrible pressing down on his shoulders.

" What exactly is he doing," Morgan wondered out loud. His blood boiled at the sight before him. Reid was now so small and frail instead of their usual nerdy happy genius.

Rossi squinted his eyes," I've never seen something like this. He is giving this man all the power. What can that possibly accomplish?"

Emily grunted in response. She knew what they all were thinking. It was obvious that Spencer knew how to handle this. But how was the real question. These two didn't know each other. So how was it that their young doctor was able to handle this with such knowledge.

" I bet I've been here for a week. Hell if I know for sure. And these dumbass agents just waltz in here like they own the place," George began talking leaning back into his chair.

He spread his legs wide as if comfortable. Though he was handcuffed it seemed not to matter," Didn't even ask me if they could sit down like you did, boy. It's disgraceful. People these days are just disgusting. I mean have you seen them? Walking around like they are kings and queens."

" Disgusting," he spat out," slaves with out masters. Dogs with out owners. Humans with out purpose. Believe me, boy...those people were meant to be ruled. Enough about them. Let's talk about you. What's your name?"

Here was the second test. The genius kept his mouth shut. Rules were everything. Don't speak unless given the permission to. Because no one wants to hear your pathetic voice out of turn.

If he would've spoken out just then...Smith might've punished him then and there. Yet that depended on if the man had decided he wants to keep Spencer or not. He shivered. He didn't want to be owned.

" Why aren't you speaking?," Hotch wondered out loud. He didn't like the way his youngest agent was acting. It was like the beginning all over again. When he only spoke to Gideon.

It had taken so much to prove to Reid that he belonged with them but now seeing him like this...it was close to physical pain. To remember where he came from was a bitter sweet moment.

George smiled crookedly," My lord you are perfect aren't you? It's alright. You can speak...as freely as you'd like. "

He swallowed nervously," I'm Doctor Spencer Reid."

The man smiled even brighter. It seemed the thought of the young doctor was appealing," George. You're a doctor? Genius much?"

Instead of rambling on how he didn't believe in the classification of the human brain he bit his tongue. Somehow he forced a slight blush on his face," that's what all the official people tell me...but I kinda feel like I'm cheating. I have eidetic memory. It's an anomaly really. One where I can remember everything I have ever read. "

George leaned closer to him instead of leaning back. The man seemed to like it when he blushed," Kid, trust me there is nothing strange about you. And you can't cheat smarts. You are every bit genius. "

Bitting his tongue harder blood flooded into his mouth. Forcing himself to blush harder while he looked at the table. Suddenly he felt nauseous and he didn't want to talk but he forced a thanks out.

" I'm gonna kill this guy," Morgan growled being held back by Emily and JJ. He knew when Spencer was panicking and that was a sign. He wanted to rip the dudes head off. This wasn't okay. This was so far from okay he was going insane.

The struggle stopped when Hotch's phone rang. Answering on speaker Garcia's voice echoed the room," Guys I can't find anything. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything that I've found matches everything Reid has said about his a past. "

" Baby girl we are losing it in here waiting him to get done with this creep. We need some magic. "

" Stud Muffin I'm trying," she responded to his strained voice," but there is nothing. I mean it when I say it. I have tried every programming software I have either built or gotten. I've even hacked a couple of things. My magic seems to broken. Buuuuut with our lovely leaders consent I can hack the computer of our lovely Strauss and try it that way..."

All eyes turned on to said leader. He sighed. Team or job?...team or job? Oh to hell with it," Do it invisibly. " With that said they hung up I and went back to watching the interrogation unfold.

Spencer was already exhausted. He forgot how much the role he had to play took out of him. Probably due to lack of use. He couldn't decipher if that was a good thing or not.

It was then he started to question who was right and who was wrong. How would somebody know which way of viewing the world was the right way? The blur between lines were already forming. He remember now how fast these guys were able to spread doubt.

" what is in that file boy?"

It wasn't really a question. His body jumped at the order. One he had to comply to. The genius took out the three pictures of the victims and handed them over to the suspect. He watched the anger appear in the man's eyes.

" Why couldn't they be perfect?," he muttered. It was obvious he completely relaxed thinking he wasn't being questioned by and agent," Why didn't they just learn."

"They didn't understand the rules did they?," Reid questioned quietly the knits in his stomach turned. It was getting harder to remember he way at the BAU and not back in that horrible place," They seemed perfect...the way they looked... And you wanted to show them their true place in the world...one that was right beside you. "

George nodded. His hands gripping the images tightly. They didn't listen. They didn't understand that they were meant to be his. To be shown the true fate was an honor. Yet they couldn't follow them. Why didn't they follow them?!

" They couldn't follow the rule...not even the basic ones,"he kept on, his voice monotoned," 5.) Never look into your owner's eyes. 4.) Escape is lie because you are where you are supposed to be. 3.) Never speak unless given permission. 2.) Any rules broken must be acted on immediately and punished with vigor. 1.) Take up the smallest of space. "

George looked at Reid. The images were now forgotten,"Yes! Now you know why I had to kill them and the others. They were broken. They could barely take the punishment! I had to kill them! But none of that matters now because I've found you. You are the one I have been waiting for. You understand. "

Spencer just stayed there in silence. His eyes held hidden confusion. Where was he exactly? Is this the BAU? The sense of helplessness webbed itself around him. His brain was jumbled.

The memories were flashing with out any order. The genius couldn't tell which was the past and which was the present. Was that George?or was it...was it him? The fear clang to his heart.

The older man had a faded happiness," but even so you are already claimed. You wouldn't be alive if your owner was dead...and the rules for us owners are not to steal others pets...pity. You are so perfect. "

The door slammed open. Morgan walking in," He confessed. Put him in prison. NOW,"

Heavy muscled men came and cuffed his hands behind his back. George wasn't struggling but he was staring at Reid," perfect, perfect, perfect," he whispered over and over while he was pushed out of the room.

However the youngest agent stayed in the seat. His shrunken form barely taking up the seat. He stayed looking down. As if afraid of something. Morgan tried speaking his name but he didn't move.

Hotch came in and was explained the situation," He is in some sort of trans. If we force him out now who knows what damage it will cause. "

" I don't know man. I've never seen anything like this," Derek said. This wasn't okay. They never should've let him go in there.

Before another words could be said a man about 40 stalked into the bull pen. His salt pepper beard longer than normal. Khakis, a white collar shirt with a black vest showed his muscled build. He had black hair slicked back.

His grey eyes held rage behind his thick glasses,"WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WAS A FANTASTIC IDEA TO TOSS MY CLIENT INTO THE LIONS DEN?!"

The nice brown dress shoes making quite a lot of noise," PLEASE TELL ME WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO FREAKING BREAK THE LAW?!"

Morgan and Aaron looked at each other. The lower ranking agent saying,"The hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

The team stepped over to this stranger. It didn't cause too much worry because the man wouldn't be able to get in with out a badge. And making a scene such as his would not be the profile of a killer or terrorist.

" It was his choice," Strauss confidently replied appearing from somewhere. Her face held a stoic mask.

A scoff was made," I thought I made it clear before the kid worked here," he spat stalking to the woman," If any of THOSE cases came up you keep him clear of it. But no! Your simple mind couldn't even understand that. "

The blonde kept her shoulders squared," Do not put this on me! I merely suggested that he go in there. Doctor Reid made his own choice therefore you can not pin this one on me. "

" Oh I'll pin something on you but trust me it won't be this. It'll be a nice clear scarlet red stamp across your credentials. Before you can run, all of you've worked for will be crumbled around your feet as if it was trash. "

Her eyes hardened," Is that a threat?"

If it weren't for their young genius in a trance they might've enjoyed the show. Never had anyone threatened this woman like he did. Honestly Prentiss wanted to ask for his autograph.

Everyone had to admit he had balls. With the bantering back and forth the tension seemed to become bigger and bigger. They might die from lack of oxygen if this didn't end.

" Excuse me, one of our team mates is in an unknown condition. I would love to know who you are and what you know about Reid ," Hotch interjected.

It was like turning on a switch. The man's grey eyes brightened at the notice of the group," Yes, right...My name is Bill. I'm with a bureau called Reflection. Oh and the catch is...we don't exist. "

" They are designed to not really exist because the witness protection program is too hackable," Strauss informed Looking at the worlds best tech.

" What? Oh come on," Garcia groaned," That was like only four times. "

Bill coughed bringing back their attention to him," Reflection is for the more serious cases. Serial kidnappings, terrorist run always, and VERY SERIOUS, GENTLE CASES THAT SHOULD BE LEFT ALONE. "

Said boss rolled her eyes at the man,"I wasn't about to let that man walk-"

" So you put a recovering victim back into harms way. Oh yea great plan genius!, " the man glared at Strauss. It was very clear he was more than upset at her," I don't think you understand how deep these connections go. If that man so much as whispers about Reid it will go down the chain till said freaking unsub finds out and targets the boy. How dense can you get ?"

"O-Kay," Penelope stepped in between the two," We all would love to watch you duke this out,trust me we would but my baby genius hasn't moved and can't hear any of us. So can someone please fix this. "

" Okay let me go see the damage this idiot had done," the man grumbled. While being lead to the interrogation room by Prentiss his face seemed to morph into a more serious one.

" Can I trust you to help Spencer?," she asked showing her worry. Of course the team hid their actual worries from each other. There was no use in wallowing in it if it didn't help anything.

The strong woman watched Bill. They both stood in the door way looking in on the genius. He didn't move an inch since the man had been sent off to prison.

His grey eyes moved to categorize him. The skinny figure was barely taking up half of the chair. The shaking of his shoulders meant the boy was frightened.

No, he was not frightened to move. There was something more. It was because he didn't know where he was. His mind was racing trying to figure out how to act, what to say, or to even think what time it was.

" He seems to have slipped into this at quicker pace than before," the Reflection agent murmured half heartedly," In saying so my usual methods won't work. Especially in this environment. "

Bill continued talking," Spencer's brain is pulling a trick on itself in order to protect the whole body. It's better to follow the Rules than not, and suddenly get punished. So while his body retreats to habits his mind tries to piece back his memories in order. "

He had not noticed the rest of Emily's team come to watch. They were all listening intently trying to understand. It was out of their hands now. They had to trust the stranger to bring their genius back.

The air felt cold and thick. It's like Reid was projecting his anxiety and despair through out the room including the doorway. Just the look of him hunched like he was on his first day burned hole in their hearts.

"Ms. Prentiss," the expert began not taking his eyes off his client," would you be so kind to move that table? Yes, I do know it's screwed in with bolts but I'm sure you can figure something out? We can't move him unless you want him to seep further into himself. "

Taking it upon themselves,Emily went into the room careful not to touch Reid and started looking at the table. Rossi went to get a screw driver out of his desk and possibly a wrench. While that happened Bill turned to the others.

Immediately he began explaining," I might need some help. This explaining might not make sense..."

" We'll follow it," Hotch responded. They would do anything for their little makeshift family. He could feel Morgan's anger,JJ's anxiety, and not to mention Garcia's motherly instincts.

He would be a fool to not say he was worried. It was past that once their genius started to recite some sort of Rules he had learned. The leader felt the the need to vomit at the memory.

The stranger began to explain," Spencer has a secret that I really don't want to tell you. So I am going to beat around the bush. Your Doctor has valuable information due to a past experience. So we have been protecting him for most of his adult life. In saying so we were able to change all files on him to make it look like he had a normal life. "

"Anyway," he shook his head to get his thoughts straight," His mind has shattered and scattered his memories. Usually I'm able to help piece it together but he has progressed too far. And with this setting he won't listen to me. So I'm going to need hmmmmmm"

Grey eyes targeted JJ. The sound of screwing bolts were in the background," You must JR.! Oh what an honor to finally meet you!"

" J...R?"

" He can't stop talking to you," Bill looked at her only," You are his sister right? Jennifer Reid? Your the oldest? Did I get that right?"

JJ's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Her hands covered her mouth to keep the sob at bay. Feeling Garcia's warm arm snake around her shaking shoulders. Somehow she felt some strength return," yea but I'm called JJ "

" Annnnnd Aaron...the guy he wishes he was his father-oh shit you didn't hear that," he blurted out staring at said father figure. The way his face scrunched up in worry made the team feel sorry for the man.

Rossi and Emily walked by with the steel table in their clutches. Even with the serous situation the scene was quite unique. Maybe one day this would be a funny story after this was all over.

"And you must be ," Bill looked the agent up and down a knowing smirk on his a face," Derek Morgan. Perfect. I need you three to follow me "

Once a few feet from Reid they stopped. The older man place his hands on JJ's shoulders positioning her to the left of the cowering man. Pointing to the right Hotch went to the opposite of her.

Bill smiled and told Morgan to be in front of the genius. While doing that he motioned for silence," I need him to focus on only hearing so wait for a moment.

He used two fingers and tapped Reid's head twice. The glossy eyes closed. He then tapped his nose twice and his lips once. Suddenly he stopped breathing from his nose and opened his mouth.

Giving him slow taps on his cheek Spencer started to breath in the beat," It's a sensory thing he learned from his secret," he murmured to the three BAU agents," It's so he can stay silent but follow whatever anyone wants. "

Feeling the seriousness flow through the four in the room the air seemed to thicken. Their eyes followed when he reached and tapped once on each ear," There. Now he is focused on once sense. Hearing your voices should bring him out."

" Reid sweetie it's me, JJ. Things are really confusing right now, we would love for you to clear it up for us. "

Hotch followed afterwards after seeing his eyes move under the lids," I don't know what's going on. None of us do but if you don't come to soon Penelope might just crash the government and I don't think even Strauss could stop her. "

"You need to get up right now Spenc, Henry won't wait forever"

The two kept going. Just speaking anything that would come to mind. But Derek couldn't. The sight of Reid's shaking form was too much. He never thought Reid was ever this secretive. What had this boy been through?

Anger filled him. He should've seen it. His part was to protect him but he didn't. They let him walk into a trap they still have no idea what was going to happen.

The rest of the team were watching from the doorway. They wore grave faces. It seemed Hotch and JJ weren't enough to make the genius realize they were right here. What were they going to do?

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. The agent dropped to his knees in front of Spencer. His brown orbs looked up as he placed his strong hands on the his friend's scrawny shoulder.

Immediately the shakes stopped but still the dark man sternly said," Pretty boy come back, right now. "

To his surprise Reid's orbs snapped open. They looked straight to him his tired eyes full of clarity. The sound of relief flowed out of his mouth," Morgan?"

His sitting form slumped forward while his eyes closed. Easily Derek caught his sleeping form. He enjoyed the feeling of his genius's relaxed body getting some well deserved rest.

It seemed something went right. Now that Spencer finally realized he was safe it would be a lot easier to watch Bill fight with Strauss. That was going to be the closest to a stress reliever the team was going to get.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow through all the chaos they found themselves in the conference room. Strauss was severely angry when she found out they had destroyed the interrogation room. And by destroy she meant removing the table.

Apparently it was against regulations. Like Emily amid Rossi cared. Their concerns were far from said things holding them back. Plus they could always blame it on Bill who could get away with anything considering he doesn't exist.

After the two were ordered to put it back they quickly did so while their sweet techie was getting torn a new one for hacking her computer. They knew that Garcia didn't care. In fact she just stood there smiling and nodded along as if she wasn't in trouble.

That seemed to fuel the woman's fire. It caused her anger to skyrocket. It was truly amazing that she pop a vein. In fact Bill voiced this causing more of a problem. The two higher ranked people started arguing.

At first it was fine, the team was enjoying the show but when the yelling got too loud Morgan noticed Reid's body begin to shake with anxiety. He expressed his concern to Hotch. It was then they made a plan.

Emily and Rossi who were now done with bolting the table back down agreed to grab everyone's paper work, pens, and other desk needs. Penelope decided to break out her secret stash which involved too many blankets and pillows out of her lair.

JJ volunteered steal the coffee maker from the break room. Plus the essentials they would need for cups of liquid caffeine. She also said she'd make s phone call for delivery pizza. No one objected to that.

After all was said and done they agreed to barricade up in the conference room. It was easy considering the screaming match was a great distraction. Morgan carried Spencer up to room and decided to sit on the chair next to him. Positioning his body so he was still leaning on the awake agent

" I've got my sweet baby genius his favorite blanket!," Garcia sang. Luckily the soft T.A.R.D.I.S shaped blanket was a big enough for Morgan too. She covered them both and made a happy hum.

Even then he could tell,"baby girl you did the best you can."

Her happy face crashed slightly," You don't understand," She whispered sitting herself down across from them," Technology is my thing. It's my world. When you all are out and about doing life or death stuff the way I could protect you is working there. That's something I could do. "

" Even so it was my shield. One that I used to help you. And with it I couldn't protect Reid. That poor baby has been through the ringer and the only thing I could do was watch. We don't even understand what's going on and I can't take it. "

Derek saw the way she tried to blink away the tears," Mama you did everything you could. And right now you know what you can do? You can be there when he wakes up. You can encourage him because I can tell you now...this might be a trigger for him. "

Hotch walked in with the pizza when Penelope spit out," To hell he will. He is not to touch any medication not even Tylenol. I won't allow it. "

" Good," he responded the out burst sitting at the head of the table," Glad to see you all are thinking about it too. This is going to make Spencer vulnerable to his recovery. I've heard the others talk about out as well. It seems we all are on our toes"

He set the three pizza boxes down. Though they were worried the smell of melted cheese and vegetables was appealing. Yet they had to restrain themselves wanting to wait for the others.

Even with his serious demeanor Aaron went to the corner of the room and grabbed a blanket from their techie's stash. After being in the office for four days all of their pride went out the window. He didn't have the heart to care anymore.

With the black fluffy cover wrapped around him he sat back down. It was then Derek and Garcia realized if that man did anything at all he would make it look cool. Like he was now.

Suddenly Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ ran in and shut the door locking it behind them. They were breathless and had their arms full of items. With a simple nod to the rest they started setting up.

It was an hour later that things started to heat up again. Everyone had their blankets and we're working on the paper work from the past couple of cases. The room smelled of fresh crap coffee.

The team had taken a break to eat. All of them sharing their concerns about Reid's safety including the triggers that are about to come. While eating their pizza Bill entered the room.

" Yes I know you locked it," he rolled his eyes sitting down taking a piece of pizza," Good thing about not existing, you get to break laws. And don't worry I locked it back up when I came in. I just needed to talk you guys about something. "

" Well don't leave us in suspense," the Italian said after a few minutes of silence. They were still eating trying to maintain any normalcy they could. But it was fading fast.

Swallowing his bite he nodded ,"Spencer can't go home. To his shitty apartment or whatever. He needs it to stay with one of you. I don't want to risk anything. "

"What are you afraid of?,"Emily asked cautiously.

"This particular situation can get very dangerous, very fast. I don't want him to be alone. If a particular person does learn where he is...well let's just take the necessary precautions. "

Aaron took a sip of coffee," We understand that this is Reid's story to tell. But what precautions do we need to take? Obviously he should stay with one of us, we can't leave him alone, and we should carry a weapon at all times. Is there anything else we should do?"

"I would have your gorgeous tech keep his phone bugged. Cell and work line. Also check has emails. If he does make contact Spencer might not tell you in fear of being a burden."

Garcia nodded," I do that anyway. "

The team looked at her. She but her lip and looked down. Maybe she shouldn't have admitted that,"...sorry?"

Bill laughed," I like you! She has some spunk! That'll get you far young lady"

"Thank you," she blushed," but even so I might not have enough room for Reid to stay there...who's going to house 187?"

" Well," Hotch murmured," I don't want him with Rossi...he might be scared for life. "

" oh haha," the agent rolled his eyes," I'm not that bad...but now that I think about it, it might be a good idea to keep him clear of my space."

"That's what I thought. I might could be able to but with Jack and everything-"

Prentiss interrupted him," That'll be too much for you especially after being gone for so long. I could let him stay at my space. If he doesn't mind the couch. JJ you can't either. With Will and Henry...you're gonna need some space. I'm not trying to undermine any of you its just the facts. If we should protect Spencer we need to be at our best. "

Though they all agreed Morgan decided to give his piece," No offense but he should stay with me. I can protect him, my dog Clooney his is a guard dog at heart, safe neighborhood, etc. I would be the best bet. "

Before anyone can could say anything a quiet gravel voice come from Derek's shoulder," Or you can let the guy you're talking about decide. "

They all froze while their genius sat up. He looked down at the blanket. It's reminder of his favorite tv made him feel comfortable. His eyes wondering over to Garcia he nodded to her. It was a silent thank you but it was enough for her.

" Good you're awake. Thought you were going to be out a while longer," Bill said putting his pizza down on a napkin. He wiped hips hands together to dust off then crumbs.

Spencer looked at Bill. The eyes he,d everything he felt. The poor kid was lost. It was like he was drowning in a river. There was panic, sadness, and exhaustion. It was at that point the older man realized how much the doctor had been effected.

"I'm going to go to my apartment. And be alone," came out his weak reply. He knew it wouldn't fool anybody. But he had to try.

His veins were burning with the thought of drugs. All the events were swirling in his mind begging to escape. And this time Reid didn't fight it. He was going to go home and buy some of that precious liquid.

This had been too much. He was afraid of what he would do with out it. So he was going to give into the temptation. That was his plan.

He could feel his hands begin to shake. This feeling was not I want. It was a need. Like needing air. That drug would give him clarity. That's what he needed

" That's not happening," Bill counted his eyes narrowing," I am not going to risk putting you in danger. You will stay with one of your teammates or you can come with me and I'll throw you in a shelter. "

" I at least have 24 hours before that man will even be prosecuted and be on his way to prison. Even though the chain may be strong , it is very long. I want to go home and that's final. It's my choice. "

" it's ain't your choice and don't think for one second I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours. I refuse to back down. I am still pissed at you for going in there."

He rolled his brown eyes," I wasn't going to let the guy walk Bill! Who knows who else would be effected. It's my job to protect people. And I did it. End of story. "

" Your job?!," the man growled," My job is to keep you out of their web! Yet you just crawled back in! What is it with you?! Do you miss it?! Is that it? You wanna go back?"

Anger and hurt flashed before his eyes," You are a dick. To think for one second I enjoyed that part of my life?! You are sick!-"

" Enough," Hotch bellowed. The arguing ceased immediately. They sat with their heads down waiting for any continuation," I will not allow you to yell at each other. This is not the time nor the place. "

Reid bit his lip and looked around. They were in a official office building. Locking themselves in, pillows and blankets all around, a stolen coffee pot, and pizza. If there was a time wouldn't it be now?

" Spencer...we don't know what the hell is going on. And that is your choice when to tell us. But if there is one thing we all know is that you can't be alone right now. That is why you are staying over at Morgan's house until we are you're you okay physically and mentally. That is an order."

"Can I add one condition?," he squeezed knowing Morgan only had one bedroom. After Aaron gave a nod he continued," I'm sleeping on the couch. "

" Fat chance pretty boy!"

While Derek and Hotch were talking he breathed a sigh of relief. Sleeping on the couch gave him a perfect opportunity. He would stay up till late at night sneak out get his fix and come back in no problem. No one would know the difference. He just needed his craving to be satisfied this once. That was it.

"Fine," the agent growled," but Clooney is going to be watching you like a hawk. "

Even with the little problem he nodded. Then their leader continued," I want you to go to a meeting."

"What? Hotch I'm fine," he responded. It wouldn't help anyway. His mind was already made up. He needed it therefor he would get it.

The look in the eyes made him shiver," you are going. "


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken three days. They were the most painful 72 hours of his life. He thanked his luck that Clooney was exhausted from today's events.

After getting his cloths from the apartment the two had arrived at Derek's house. He showed the genius around but was interrupted when his neighbor came in to return Clooney. It was a sight to witness.

To see a reunion from a man and his dog made Spencer smile. It seemed that his had made a small family with the golden retriever. The familiar sting of loneliness reminded the long haired male of his past.

The first night was fairly easy. At dinner he dodged questions Morgan had for him. Even so the dark eyes had noticed Spencer's hands shaking. It confirmed all of the teams fears.

Later they realized it was futile to try and eat they retired to bed. The genius stayed up waiting for Derek to go to sleep. But the dark agent was doing the same. Even so no one got sleep that night.

The next day they received a phone call from Strauss. She had given the team a week off from their outstanding work. Yet they all knew it was because she couldn't deal with them at the office another day.

It was quite nice however to get payed to do nothing. Due to Reid's increasing need for the drug Morgan decided to buy him some books. He thought it would distract him.

Apparently he was wrong. The whole afternoon was spent with the genius fidgeting Nd twitching. It was driving him to no end at books couldn't distract him. It usually always worked.

That night was spent with his constant panic attacks over powering his mind. He felt like he was going insane. There was no escape from the madness.

Unknown to him Derek was observing the night away. But neither could do anything. He watched Spencer try to breath yet he was failing. It was almost too much.

So for earlier today he took the genius and Clooney out to the park. It was a large wooded area with plenty of space. The yellow grass was scattered with colorful rusted leaves. The breeze was a nice chill with the sun bathing the surroundings.

A good chunk of the day was Spencer watching the two. He still couldn't understand the bond between man and dog. It was a phenomena that he couldn't fathom.

He had to sit on his hands the majority of the time. It was then he realized the battle was lost. If he didn't get that narcotic insanity was sure to happen.

After two days with out sleep Morgan had crashed. As did Clooney. So seeing a chance the genius saw his chance and waiting until 2 AM. While walking to The Classic he texted the owner of said bar.

Reid got the money. It was a little more than he had been expecting. Though he understood that due to the fact it was a rush order. Money was no issue. It didn't matter.

Opening the old doe he was greeted with the sound of jazz music. The tables were spaced perfectly to add a roomy feel to it. The cigar smoke from the back amplified the place. It seemed that The Classic had gotten popular.

A stranger had bumped into him. Spencer could feel the money being replaced with a vial and syringe in his pocket. Then the man left the bar without looking back. A small smile formed on his lips.

The genius walked into the employee bathroom and locked it behind him. The sickening thrill of seeing the drugs in his hands coursed through him. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. It was here. Finally an escape was in front of him. It could all be washed away.

He could forget the interrogation. Gone would be the memory of how he failed Monique. His past would be forgotten. His mind would stop thinking.

Stabbing the needle in the vial made his hands less shaky. Just the thought of release was too good to be true. Still he continued on anyway.

Reid pulled back the plunger. Brown orbs watched the clear fill the syringe. He didn't even care about the measurement or lethal dosage.

His movements ceased. The Jazz music had stopped playing. And the silence played through the door. It was the natural silence that made it hard to function.

The genius placed the vial down and held the full syringe in another. His hands reached to grab his phone. Apparently the owner had sent him a text. It was sent five minutes ago.

You've been made. Some people cleared out the bar. An Italian, Russianish woman, black guy, blonde skinny chick, glasses gone wild and a silent man with a stare guy. - Good Luck

Spencer bit his lip. Shit, the team found him. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He needed this. Wait, he didn't even leave a trail?

" Glasses gone wild?! That man his so gonna get it! Morgan kill him!"

Unless Garcia tapped his phone. He made a note to change his number later. At the moment he needed to focus. How to get out...

The small room didn't have a window. So climbing out was out of the question. Even if he did Garcia would've rigged the outside cameras by now.

He threw out the idea of hiding in the ceilings. The genius knew he wasn't Rambo. Plus he wasn't that desperate yet.

The sound of footsteps made him panic. He couldn't hide himself but he could hide the drugs. Immediately he stood up and was read to make a plan.

Reid looked around. The toilet was too predictable. If he his it in the sink then he wouldn't be able to get it back. That was a risk he didn't want to take.

He could put his hair up he could hide the surging in his hair. That would've been way too obvious. And they would be overly suspicious.

Shoes? No.

Jeans? Nope.

Hoodie? Awful idea

PEN,

Clumsily he shifted threw his pockets. Finally he found the old wooden pen he had been holding on to for about a year. Trying to take it apart a knock echoed. He froze.

"Reid?"

The genius but his lip," один момент" (One moment)

Tossing out the the ink tube he continued. Blood rolled down from his lip from the pressure. Though he didn't even care.

Spencer broke the needle to make it smaller. Yet it was still useable. Sliding it into the pen he tested it to see if it looked like a precision point.

"хорошая попытка" ( Nice try )

How could he forget Prentiss knew Russian? Putting it back together he tried to calm down. Panic wouldn't help.

Carefully he placed the lid on it and out it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was get rid of the vial. He just had to think.

However time was not on his side. The knob to the door began shaking. Maybe he could just keep it? No that wouldn't work.

Wrapping the vial in a paper towel he looked around. There was nothing he could do. He felt cornered with no place to go. His eyes held a big round expression.

With out hesitation he put it on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Making sure the pieces were small enough he emptied the contents into the round ceramic bowl. The genius flushed it and threw the paper towel in the trash.

Taking a breath he got out another drying sheet. He acted as if he was finished with the faucet. The door swung open. Hotch and Morgan walked in with their faces stone cold.

" I was just finishing up," he played it off.

Anger appeared in Derek's eyes at the smug look," Kid, where is it?"

The genius took a calm step back," What?! My drink? I wasn't able to get one yet. I needed to use the restroom. "

He had he's to act this whole ordeal out. But he wasn't expecting such hostility. It almost made him feel guilty.

" This isn't a game! Garcia has been monitoring your phone-"

The dame of emotion is broke. He had been bottling them up for so long and now it was over. They were coming out," What?! Oh right! You don't trust me anymore?! I already know that! All of you don't trust me! "

Morgan's eyes became clouded with confusion. He stepped back," What do you mean?"

" I see the way you all look at me! Suddenly I'm a stranger! You all are so surprised that I kept a secret! I'm so done! I'm not a bomb waiting to explode! I'm apart of you guys...I feel like you've lost that! Well you know what Fuc-"

" Boys not here," Hotch barked and pointed for them to leave," We are ALL staying at Rossi's tonight. We will talk then. "

Reid was escorted to JJ's car. They all drove off. He refused to say anything. Nothing would help.

Still JJ continued to talk though. Some parental stiff she thought would get through. He was too far gone.

Lost in a sea of knowledge. It was a safety mechanism. The genius couldn't face the disappointment.

Feeling his phone vibrate brought him back to reality. Apparently they had arrived at the house. JJ had gotten out of the car. The door open.

We just found out the chain is hot. Your information is being passed down. We are trying to stop it but stay with somebody- Bill

He could feel his heart stop. It was only a matter of time before HE knew. Before his life was over. Everything he worked for would be gone.

Reid looked over to find the keys still in the ignition. With out thinking he shut the drivers side door. Then ripple the joeys out locking himself inside. His mind forgetting how to breath.

The genius scrambled to the back seat. It was too much. Reality was too harsh. He could face the MAN again. He didn't want to go! He didn't want to serve anyone!

Ignoring the pounding on the windows he took apart the pen. Even with his shaking hands it was done in less than a minute. At least that's what it felt like.

He didn't have the time to think of it was lethal dose. Pulling up his sleeve he paused. Finding the vein he knew that this was his fate. To keep running with out a home. To hope death would come.

Spencer jammed the plunger down and gave into bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde was beyond panic. Seeing her brother figure locked in the car unconscious was blinding. How could he be so selfish?! She left the keys in the car leaving her out and helpless.

Her fists connected with the drivers window repeatedly. Despite the concept the glass was harder to break than any movie had portrayed. Even knowing that she kept trying all the while screaming Spencer's name.

Hot tears of frustration were running down her tired face. The only thing on her mind was getting to him. It didn't matter how but she had to hold him in her arms to m ale sure he hadn't overdosed.

Soon upon realizing that wasn't going to work she kicked the door in desperation. It barely left a dent. That just made her scream louder with emotion. It seemed nothing was working.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She tried slapping them away. Of course her attempts were futile. They picked her up and took her a few feet away. Though she did not out up with out a weak fight.

They sat her down and turned her to face them. JJ came face to face with Morgan. Her shaking form deduced his grim face and fell into his chest. This was worst than they thought. They couldn't call anyone ...if Strauss found out she would fire him on the spot.

His strong arms engulfed her into a safe embrace. Through the past few years they had fought to stay together. After all they had been through it wasn't their leader board who was taking them away. The cold chill in the air caused everyone to shiver.

The tall agent handed the blonde over to their techie who had her arms wide open. It was time to break their genius out of the damned car. There was no patience left for anyone anymore. They needed answers and they were going to get it.

Going back to the other two men and Emily he sighed. It had to be at least four in the morning. It was too early or too late to function. Yet here they were trying to fire of any profile they can.

"Do you have any spark plugs?," Emily asked Rossi," Let me at one and I could get some ninja glass from it. That breaks any window in seconds. "

The owner of the house gave her a weird look," I write books not patch up cars. I don't have that. "

"Well if you would grow a pair and start being a man you might actually have some-"

"Prentiss stay calm, words won't solve anything. Action will," Hotch barked out. Now was not the time to turn on each other. There would be no rescue for Reid if they continued like this.

" Well we know punching it won't work," JJ muttered her and Garcia walking to the team still holding each other close.

Her eyes were red from crying. But she had calmed down. With the help of her technologically inclined friend. She needed to focus on helping. That's all she needed to do.

David nodded," I'm Italian and trust me when I say crowbars or bats won't work. Especially on your type of car. "

Despite the looks he gave a smile. It was true. He was sure Reid would've found that funny if he was here. However he wasn't. He was in a car as high as a kite. His old eyes glanced at the car.

The wind was cool as the night wore on. The rocky gravel making the uneven terrain known. They had tripped quite a lot. It was natures way too keep them on their toes.

" So no bats, spark plugs, or even crowbars. Anyone have an idea?," Derek groaned. It seemed that more ideas were getting shot down than being made.

It was when Prentiss blew a bubble with her gum did something happen. Penelope squeaked as her eyes sparkled ," I got it. "

She continued. Her motherly instincts and kicked in," Rossi, I need you, JJ, and Hotch to go in the house. Find and hand off a fire extinguisher to Aaron who will come back out here. JJ you and a David will get the living room ready for Spencer. Also after that you set up pallets all of us will be sleeping together."

Before they dispersed she hummed," Anyone have a diamond?"

" The hell do you need that for?"

" Shhhh Emily. The goddess has spoken. I must get our little genius out of there at all cost. "

The blonde had a leash taken off an earring. Her blue eyes downcast while handing over the rock," Will gave me these yesterday...he knew I've been having trouble..."

The tech started to protest but she had already handed it over," I care about getting him out more than any possession. "

With that they finally departed. Running to the house the three stayed behind. The silence was almost too they soldiered on. Emily kept chewing like her friend had ordered her too.

It was an odd request but this was an awkward situation. What would happen when Spencer woke up? The question plaques their minds. At the moment they couldn't think about that. It was a moment by moment process. If all of them stopped their minds would take over.

It was darkness. This dark cloud hanging over in all of their minds. One wrong move and they would be lost. Like their genius was now. He tried to fight but his mind won.

" I tried to get him to open up," Morgan whispered his hand on the top of the car," But I could see it...he was scared. It was like he was looking right through me. I told him...told him we'd protect him from whatever was after him...but he looked up all hope lost. Why does he think we can't protect him?!"

Garcia had gotten the diamond out of its casing. She had Emily's gum in her hand and walked to the drivers door," When he wakes up we will figure it out. Something is going on and if Bill had to rewrite his history for protection...it's bad."

" Whatever it is," she boldly stated sticking the gum into to the window," whatever it maybe...We can deal with it. And he needs to know that. "

She had stuck the diamond onto the window when Hotch appeared. The bright red extinguisher in hand. It was time to reveal her master plan.

"Okay...you're going to hit the window with all you got...aim at the gum and diamond ok?"

" Baby girl does this actually work?," he stated dryly and looked over at her. This was a new technique.

She coughed," I watched it on Sherlock...we'll find out?"

There was a moment of silence. Was she serious? After exchanging glances they all shrugged to hell with it. It was the only thing they had left. Had to be worth a shot right...well they'd find out.

Taking a breath Aaron reared back, aimed, and launched the attack. To his surprise the glass shattered. His arms dropping the object down in the car. They were through. He unlocked the doors and shouted," Go Morgan!"

The man did just that. The door was swung open. Climbing into the backseat e first took the needle out of his arm. He threw it out in disgust. That poison would never be in his pretty boy's body again. He swore it.

Derek gently lifted the unconscious body. Carrying him bridal style he finally got him out. He stood straight the cold night air meeting his skin. Prentiss was right beside him. They all were in slow motion.

It seemed like an hour before they reached the door. Emily had swung it op enforcing them inside in a hurry. Being lead into the living room he laid their genius down gently. Then JJ and Penelope got to work putting him in blankets and other things.

Everyone else stood around not knowing what to do. The objective was complete. The only thing now was...now what?


End file.
